Shadows from the past
by Sairs J
Summary: He had watched and waited and now was his time to return from the shadows of the past. How will Andy and Sam deal with a case that shakes not only their past but their future?
1. Prologue

_This is a little darker than my recent stories! It's set during season two after 'The one that got away'. I'm not sure how long this is going to be... but I don't tend to write short stories! So please bear with me, I'm sure it's going to be an interesting ride!_

_Thanks as always to Dcj who cast her eye over this. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rookie Blue._

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_Shadows from the past_

_Prologue_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

A flash of light danced off the metal, briefly illuminating the outline of the knife as he held it menacingly in front of him. His eyes searched the darkness, examining the gloomy outlines of objects in the dark alley. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the thought of what he was about to do. She couldn't escape. She was finally his.

~~88~~88~~88~~

She swallowed in a frantic attempt to keep the bile from rising to the back of her throat. Her pounding heart throbbed in her ears as the adrenalin pushed her blood furiously around her body. Desperately she tried to control her body, her breathing. If she made a sound he would find her. She closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. Her grip tightened on her only weapon, a shard of glass she'd grasped from the floor as she'd fled for her life. She winced as the edge of the glass pierced the palm of her hand, but she knew that she couldn't release her grip, the shard might be her only chance of survival.

The scraping sound that had been echoing in the alley stopped. She tilted her head, listening, trying to determine where he was.

Nothing. Only silence. She never realised that the city could be so quiet, so desolate. For the first time in her life she felt alone.

She slowly opened her eyes, they had adjusted to the darkness, but all she could make out was random shapes. She couldn't see any movement.

The panic she thought she'd managed to keep under control was suddenly seeping through her body. She wanted to gulp the air in an attempt to quell her fear. But if she did there was a chance she'd make a noise and reveal her hiding place.

"Jennifer," her name echoed in the darkness, barely more than a whisper. The voice did not allay any fears, but intensified them. He was getting closer.

Her eyes flicked from side to side, searching the darkness in a desperate attempt to locate him.

What had she done to deserve this? How had her existence suddenly turned into a game of life or death, where suddenly she was clinging onto surviving by her fingertips?

"Jennifer?" the voice echoed again. Was it closer than before?

Her eyes searched the darkness, hoping that her hiding place amongst the wooden crates was enough.

Silence enveloped the darkness as she waited. The silence seemed to go on for an age. Perhaps he'd given up the chase? She felt hope rising with every minute that passed. She remained still, hoping that the nightmare she had found herself in would end. That she would have the chance to wake up and carry on with her life.

As she saw the glint of the blade in front of her eyes, she realised that her nightmare wasn't going to end. Before she had a chance to scream, or thrust the shard of glass into her assailant she felt a hot searing pain radiating from her abdomen. Her body involuntarily fell forward, her hand releasing her weapon and instinctively reaching for her wound. She pressed her hands over it and felt a warm stickiness. Her blood was flowing through her fingers, running down her pink dress, dripping on the cold cement. As the realisation of what was happening reached her brain, the pain seemed to ebb away as speckles of light began to dance on the periphery of her vision. Swirling and dancing, causing her head to spin. She realised she was losing consciousness.

In that second, Jennifer understood she wasn't going to wake again. All of the dreams she'd had for her life were ebbing away with the blood that her heart was pumping out of her.

"Jennifer," she felt his breath wash over her cheek. "You're mine," he cackled.

She sighed, welcoming the darkness that would finally release her from the final moments of pain she was enduring on Earth.

The last thought that entered Jennifer's mind was that she was sorry, sorry for not listening. If only she had listened to her friend, it might not have turned out like this.

~~88~~88~~88~~

He smiled as he watched her take her final shaky breaths. He watched as her body stilled, relaxing in death. He knelt down beside her, reaching out with his fingertips, brushing away her long hair that had covered her face. So beautiful, he thought as he gazed into her sightless eyes. "You're mine now, Jennifer," he whispered as he ran his fingers down her cheek.

Elated in the moment, he carefully scooped her up, wrapping her in his arms. This wasn't the place for Jennifer to rest. He had the perfect spot in mind. He walked casually into the darkness, his treasure enveloped in his arms.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	2. Chapter 1

_I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I hope you continue to enjoy._

_Thanks as always to dcj for reading._

_Have a great weekend._

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_Chapter One_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy levelled her gaze at Sam, daring him to say something. He glanced away from her look, hanging his head slightly. Ignoring his reaction she stalked towards the cruiser, it was their first patrol together since the incident with Ray Nixon. Sam had apologised, but she was tired of being let down by the people she cared about and she really wanted to forget about the last two weeks. She felt she had the right to be angry with him, he had broken his promise. He had promised to have her back; it was something she had believed in with everything that she had. But he had walked away from her, unable to trust her belief in what she thought was true. She had ended up, tied up in a storage locker, alone with Ray Nixon. Unconsciously she ran her fingertips to her neck, gently touching the tender flesh where he had grabbed her, trying to squeeze the life from her body.

She noticed Sam's face contort briefly with guilt as he watched her.

"Don't say it," She advised him as she opened the passenger door and climbed in. She had a feeling the next eight hours were going to be a long shift.

~~88~~88~~88~~

He glanced across at her as he drove, she had every right to be angry with him; he'd really screwed everything up because of the green eyed monster. He had mistaken her need to follow up on her gut instincts for a loyalty to Luke, the man who had dashed her hopes and dreams. His anger at Luke had caused him to walk away from her, leaving her to her own devices, which he should have known would have led her into a predicament. She had a habit of finding danger without even trying.

He had been in the Barn when Frank received the frantic call from Luke requesting a warrant to search the storage compartment. He had seen the concerned look on Frank's face as he hurriedly set the wheels in motion for the warrant to be issued.

In that moment he understood that Andy had been right and he had left her. Then he realised she'd called Luke over him, because he would believe her. She knew that Sam wouldn't have listened, because he had already been an ass and walked away. Until that day he had always managed to stick to the line of professionalism, not letting his personal feelings get in the way of his job, whilst he was in uniform. But that day he had ignored the job and gone with his feelings about Andy and Luke and look where it had gotten them. Andy was in danger and Sam would never forgive himself if something happened because he wasn't there.

He had never been so relieved when he heard Luke's voice over the radio stating that Andy was fine and Nixon was under arrest. At least his mistake hadn't ended up with Andy in hospital.

He'd tried to apologise, but he wasn't very good with words, "I'm sorry I left you." Those were the words he'd uttered in the locker room. They were to the point, but they didn't convey how responsible he felt for the red marks that tainted her neck where Nixon's fingers had tightened around it attempting to choke the life from her. Then, instead of really apologising he moved the conversation onto how she was getting home. He had been prepared to offer her a lift home, but she was catching a lift with Traci. Then he dug the hole he'd been digging a little deeper by insisting she couldn't stay with her father, not sure what he was implying with the conversation, but the thought of his spare room briefly crossed his mind. Before he knew what was happening Andy was going home with Traci and staying there. She glanced briefly at him before walking out of the locker room, leaving him behind to think about everything he'd managed to do wrong that day.

He had had forty eight hours to stew over that day and what followed in the locker room. He had berated himself for his choices and his inadequacies. He realised he had a mountain to climb if she was going to trust him again. The problem was he wasn't quite sure how he was going to earn her forgiveness. If the situation was reversed he wasn't sure he would readily forgive her. Partners had each other's backs and he'd royally screwed up.

In a way he'd been looking forward to the shift, being able to check with his own eyes that Nixon hadn't caused any lingering physical damage on her. But he'd also been dreading their first shift after the incident, because for someone who often seemed allergic to silence, when she was angry she could remain silent for what felt like an eternity.

He'd arrived at the Barn that morning with her favourite coffee in his hands and had waited for her to arrive; she'd accepted the coffee begrudgingly before flying into the locker room. Staying with Traci had done little for her time keeping ability.

During Frank's shift briefing he'd intently studied the back of her head, his mind wandering back to the scene he'd conjured up of the storage locker, Nixon's hands; the look of fear on her face. A sharp elbow to his side had brought him out of his reverie; he turned and glared accusingly at Oliver, who nodded towards Frank.

Slowly he'd turned towards Frank and shrugged his shoulders as an apology.

"Glad you're back with us, Swarek," Frank admonished, the others in the room taking the opportunity to giggle, before Frank's gaze silenced them.

Sam shrugged again, purposely ignoring Andy's look.

It was going to be a long shift.

When the allocations were made he didn't know whether to be elated that he was partnered with Andy or afraid. However, he'd caused the situation and could do nothing else but prove that he was a good partner and hopefully along the way might be able to rebuild some of their friendship.

He'd followed her out into the yard and thought about apologising, but she could read him well and levelled a gaze at him that dared him to utter the words and then bear the consequences. He glanced away from her, then she'd touched her neck and his stomach had churned again, images about what might have been floating in his head. Her voice stopped his thoughts as she'd challenged him, "Don't say it," Blowing the thought of apologising again from his mind.

He really didn't know where to start. But following her lead he climbed into the cruiser and started the engine. Maybe they'd have a busy shift and he could avoid the awkward personal conversations he wasn't very good at.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy studied the scenery of the city as it passed by her window; there was something almost magical about the city at night. The different coloured lights dancing in the darkness, people moving about laughing and enjoying themselves. She could almost forget about the recent events in her life, push them away from her mind; lose herself in the colours that danced before her eyes.

"Fifteen oh nine," The Dispatcher's voice broke the silence of the cruiser, "Please respond to a ten fifty six at Spadina Road."

Andy automatically reached for her radio, depressing the button and quickly responding, "Fifteen oh nine show us responding." Releasing her fingers from the button on her radio she instantly glanced at Sam. He was deep in concentration as he navigated the traffic and headed towards their destination.

~~88~~88~~88~~

They pulled up outside the old town house that had been converted into small apartments suitable for students who attended the University. Andy got out of the cruiser and walked up the small pavement to the large wooden front door, the royal blue paint was peeling with age. It wasn't one of the better maintained buildings on the street, she thought as she glanced at the names listed beside the buzzers. Before she had a chance to select the buzzer she needed the wooden door swung open and a young woman stood there in the doorway, her eyes red from where she'd been crying and she instantly began to wring her hands.

"I'm so glad you're here, Jennifer's missing," the young woman stated as she gestured for them to enter the building.

Andy stepped into the dark corridor, a set of wooden stairs were situated in the middle, leading to the second floor. "Apartment number five, right?" she asked the woman as she waited for Sam to follow her.

"Yes," the woman sniffed, "It's our apartment. We're sharing; we're both at the University. She should have come home after last night, but she hasn't… And I'm worried."

Andy reached out and gently placed her hand on the woman's shoulder in a sign of comfort, "And you are?"

"I'm Allison, Allison Jackson."

"Allison, why don't you take us back to your apartment and we can talk about what's happened."

Allison nodded and walked to the stairs, leading them to the second storey of the building. A few moments later she opened the door to a small apartment, a living room and kitchen and off it three doors. Andy assumed they were the bedrooms and bathroom.

Allison gestured for them to take a seat on the well worn sofa. Andy sat down slowly, ensuring she left plenty of space between Sam and herself, she couldn't be distracted by accidentally touching him, she needed to be professional and remain focused on the task at hand.

"Allison, why have you reported Jennifer missing?" Andy asked as she pulled out her notebook, she noticed that Sam's eyes were roaming the apartment, looking for anything that seemed out of place.

Allison began to wring her hands again, her eyes studying her fingers as the danced in her lap, "Jennifer never returned home after her date last night."

"Maybe she stayed over with her boyfriend?" Andy suggested.

Allison shivered, "It was a blind date and she wouldn't stay over with someone she'd only just met. I warned her about meeting someone she knew nothing about, but she assured me that he wasn't a serial killer or anything." She sobbed as that thought registered in her brain, "Oh, God, what if he was a serial killer."

"Allison," Andy used an authoritative tone as she spoke, "We don't know that anything bad has happened to Jennifer. She could have felt comfortable with the man she met last night. She might have gone to another friend's home."

Allison shook her head, "No, Jennifer always comes home. She never takes chances. Except this time, she went on a date with someone she'd never met before."

"How did she arrange a date with him?" Sam asked as he stood and began to walk around the small room.

Allison glanced over at him, "She met him online… I warned her about the dangers, but she insisted that she was meeting him in a public place. She would have her phone with her and she wouldn't leave with him. She promised she would come straight home and tell me all about it." She turned her gaze to Andy, her eyes brimming with tears, "But she didn't come home. I've tried her cell and it's going straight to voicemail. I'm worried."

Andy tried to smile reassuringly but her stomach twisted, something felt off about Jennifer's disappearance. "Do you have the name of the man Jennifer was meeting last night? Any contact information?"

Allison shook her head, "His name was Bob. That's all she ever said, she never mentioned a surname."

"Did she mention what he does for a living?"

"I think he's a student at the University, studying law… maybe?"

"Would you mind if we looked at her computer?" Andy asked rising to her feet.

Allison nodded, "It's in her bedroom." She led them to a door behind the sofa, "She always kept everything so neat, it's just as she left it."

Sam opened the door and she followed him inside, she glanced around the room. It reminded her of her room at University, a small desk stood in the corner, stacks of books and a laptop on top of it. The bed was made with a bright flowery bedspread and a large brown teddy sat on the pillows at the head of the bed. Her closet door was open, but all of her clothes were hung neatly on hangers, organised by item. Andy always aspired to be that neat and orderly, but somehow arranging her closet like that was something she realised she never was going to achieve.

Sam had bent over the desk examining the computer.

"You got anything?" Andy asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I think we're going to have to take this back to the Barn, unless," he glanced at Allison, "You know her password."

Allison's cheeks flushed, "It's summertime; we shared each other's passwords in case of an emergency. I think this situation constitutes that."

Sam slowly typed in the password, touch typing was not one of the skills he'd mastered, which was why he was always relieved when Andy finished off the paperwork; she was much quicker. When he hit the enter key the email program flashed into life and Jennifer's inbox as displayed.

Sam and Andy scanned her inbox looking for the name Bob, Andy reached forward pointing to an email, "That one, Sam."

He navigated the mouse to the email and clicked, the message appearing. "Bob Smith," Sam stated, shaking his head.

"What?" Allison asked.

"We were just hoping for a less popular name," Andy offered as explanation, "There are a lot of Bob Smith's in the Toronto area."

Allison seemed to sink slightly on her feet, the realisation that she might not be able to help her friend hitting home.

"Is there anyone we can call for you, whilst we look for Jennifer?" Andy asked, noticing how Allison's features were paling.

Allison shook her head, "No, Jennifer and I hadn't made any new friends since we moved in; we're in the first few weeks of the new semester at Uni. We moved up from our hometown together. This was going to be our adventure… Neither of us planned for this."

Andy nodded, "Officer Swarek and I are going to take Jennifer's laptop with us. It will help us with our search into Bob Smith. We'll release her description and see if we can find any sightings of her. If you hear from her you'll need to call," Andy handed her, her business card. "If we find anything we'll let you know."

Allison nodded, "Thank you. Thank you for believing me."

Andy smiled thinly, "I know it's hard to wait the twenty four hours, but most adults turn up. Maybe she lost track of time with Bob and she'll walk through that door any minute."

"I hope so," Allison replied, "But the longer I wait the more I think she's not coming home."

~~88~~88~~88~~

The park at that time of night was deserted. He was alone to do what he needed to. He carried her lifeless form to a small gathering of trees. He gently placed her on the ground, carefully laying her down so that her head rested on a bulging root from the tree. He fanned her hair around her head, so that it framed her face.

"You look so beautiful, Jennifer," he whispered as he gently arranged her arms across her chest, forcing her fingers to grasp the small posy of flowers that he'd prepared for this moment.

He made sure that the long flowing white gown she was wearing was wrinkle free.

He stepped back, admiring his work.

Slowly he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his camera. He switched it on, focusing on the beauty that he'd created. He pressed the button, capturing her forever.

"Thank you, Jennifer," he said, smiling, "You made tonight perfect. Soon they'll find you and they'll know."

With that he turned and walked back towards the park's exit. He wondered how long it would be before they realised who they were dealing with. He'd been quiet for too long.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam and Andy returned to the cruiser and placed the laptop on the back seat. As Andy sat in the passenger seat she instantly relayed Jennifer's details to Dispatch, making everyone aware of the situation. Andy hoped that they would get lucky and find her, but something deep in her gut made her think that she was just hoping for a happy ending. From her experience life never gave you one of those.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	3. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review, follow and favourite, as always it's greatly appreciated._

_Thanks to dcj who has cast her eye over this._

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_Chapter Two_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

"Fifteen-oh-nine, report of disturbance in Moss park;" The Dispatcher's voice echoed in the silent car.

Andy reached for her radio and pressed the button, "Fifteen-oh-nine, responding." She glanced at Sam; his eyes were focused on the road, his face contorted in a look of concentration. She shook her head slightly, she was mad at Sam, in fact at that moment in time she was mad at the whole world, but Sam had been the one person she thought she could count on, but even he had let her down.

"What?" Sam asked as he responded to Andy's sigh.

Confused by Sam's question, Andy didn't know how to respond.

Sam glanced over and noticed the look of confusion on Andy's features, "You sighed," he clarified.

Andy rolled her eyes, "So?"

Sam recognised her tone of voice and he knew that he shouldn't push her, but he couldn't resist, he cared too much. "If you want to talk…" he could feel her tense, maybe pushing her hadn't been the right choice.

"I do not want to talk," Andy replied enunciating each word carefully, "especially to you."

"Okay," he conceded, his voice laced with guilt as he pulled the cruiser into the gateway of the park.

As he pulled to a stop, Andy jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind her, before marching towards the sounds of screaming that were echoing in the park.

"Way to go, Swarek," Sam muttered as he hurried after Andy.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy rested her hand on top of her gun that she had holstered at her waist, ready to pull it from its resting position, her other hand held her flashlight that she slowly swung from side to side, illuminating her way through the darkness. She hurried toward the source of the screaming that cut through the relative silence of the night. Slowly she moved around a group of small bushes, revealing a group of trees. In the middle of the group stood a tall elegant oak tree, its branches casting dark shadows on the grass. She paused scanning the area, searching for the source of the screaming, looking for signs of any movement. Satisfied that there wasn't any immediate danger, she cautiously moved forward.

She continued to approach the tree which seemed to be the source of the screaming. As she slowly walked around the trunk she paused at the scene that greeted her. Lying on the grass was a woman, dressed in a beautiful white dress. She looked as if she were asleep. Quickly Andy hurried towards the prone form, carefully watching where she placed her feet; she didn't want to cause too much damage if this was a crime scene.

Slowly she knelt down beside the young woman; she leant forward and carefully pressed her fingers to the young woman's neck. She wasn't expecting to find a pulse, but she was hoping. As soon as her fingertips touched her cold skin, Andy's heart sank, she knew, the woman was dead.

"What you got, McNally?" Sam asked as he approached her from behind.

Andy slowly rose to her feet, still looking for the source of the screaming. "It looks like Jennifer didn't run away," she replied quietly. "Where is that screaming come from?"

Sam began to search the ground surrounding the tree, "It sounds like it's coming from here." He carefully reached under a large knotted root and pulled out a small recording device. "Someone obviously planted this to help find her quickly."

Andy looked at the device Sam held in his hand then returned to look at Jennifer, "Someone spent a lot of time making her look like this." She shook her head and shivered, it felt like someone was watching them. "Do you feel that?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"It feels like someone's watching us. Don't ask me to explain how I know, but it just feels like we're being watched."

He glanced around, searching the dark undergrowth, looking for any sign of movement; he hadn't noticed the sensation of somebody watching until Andy pointed it out. Her gut instinct was usually right and he'd only ignored it once and he remembered the mess it had got them both into. As he slowly looked at a row of bushes a few feet away, he thought he saw some movement. His hand instinctively reached for his gun, freeing it from its holster, nodding towards the bushes, he began to walk swiftly towards the source of the movement.

Andy mirrored his movement, pulling her gun from its holster and began to walk in the opposite direction so that they were scissoring the hedgerow between them, narrowing down the opportunity for the watcher to escape.

When Sam nodded, Andy hurried through a gap in the hedge, hoping to find the observer. She turned swiftly checking the darkness for movement, listening for any activity. She didn't hear or see anything. Slowly she made her way along the hedgerow, looking for any sign of motion. Within a matter of seconds Sam approached her, shaking his head, "Anything?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

A rustling sound behind them caused them to turn in unison, facing the bush, looking for the source. Andy couldn't help but release a nervous giggle, when out from the undergrowth appeared a straggly cat; it raised its head questioningly at Andy and Sam before sauntering off into the park.

Andy chuckled, "Guess it was the cat that was watching us."

Sam smiled; "Maybe…" he paused reaching forward, lifting a small shred of white material. His face sobered, "Or maybe you were right with your first assumption. We were being watched."

She glanced nervously around her, "This feels off."

Sam nodded, "Someone put a lot of thought into this and I have a nasty feeling that this might only be the beginning."

~~88~~88~~88~~

He watched as she slowly made her way to the tree, she seemed nervous, apprehensive even. He hadn't expected that. He'd expected her to be confident in her search for Jennifer. She had grown into a beautiful woman. He'd always known that she would, he remembered her gawkiness as a teenager, but she had certainly blossomed.

He lowered himself slowly behind the bush as her flashlight scanned over the bushes where he'd selected his vantage point. He hadn't expected it to be her who would answer the call; it was working out even better than he'd planned. Maybe she'd understand what he was trying to say, he had waited for a long time to finally put his plan into motion.

He tilted his head as he watched her face when she saw Jennifer, he grinned with glee at the shock that washed across her beautiful features as she realised Jennifer was dead. The grin faded from his features when he arrived.

Swarek.

He looked older, well of course he would, he thought. He had been a rookie then, but now he appeared to be in charge. He watched the interactions between them. Was there more to their relationship than met the eye? He wondered as he watched how they moved in unison; searching the area, looking for him. They seemed to communicate without words, sharing nothing more than glances or simple movement of the head.

Interesting.

His curiosity was piqued by their interactions. Maybe his plan was going to be more satisfying than he'd predicted.

As they moved towards his vantage point, he slowly slunk further back into the darkness. With one last glance at them, he turned and walked away from Jennifer, back to his world where Laura was waiting for him.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy unravelled the crime scene tape around the perimeter of the trees, waiting for the rest of the hubbub that arrived with a crime scene. She hadn't yet been able to shake the feeling of being watched, her stomach still involuntarily churned at the thought that whoever had hurt Jennifer had been watching.

Andy jumped at the sound of Dov's enthusiastic voice from behind her, "McNally, you've stumbled on something interesting."

She rolled her eyes before replying, "I don't think Jennifer would call it interesting," she pointed out, her gaze falling on Jennifer's body.

Dov followed her gaze, the enthusiasm falling away as the reality of the scene hit home, "No, I guess not."

"Epstein," Sam's voice interrupted Dov's train of thought as he turned quickly towards the sound, his body instantly straightening as he waited for his instructions.

"Sir," Dov replied.

"I want you to watch the perimeter. Do not let anyone through, unless they have a badge," Sam stated, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yes, Sir," Dov replied eagerly.

"McNally, with me," Sam instructed as he turned back toward the crime scene.

Andy handed Dov the tape before turning and following Sam.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy watched as Jennifer's body was gently carried away by employees of the Medical Examiner's office. She had everything to live for and someone had snatched it away from her, leaving her friends and family devastated.

"Penny for them?" Sam asked as he approached her.

"She didn't deserve this," She replied, her eyes still following Jennifer as she was carried from the park.

"No one ever does, Andy. But someone took time planning this…"

"And you think he's going to do it again?" She finished his statement.

Sam turned to look at her, "If he took so much time and wanted her to be found, there's got to be a reason. He's probably going to have to fulfil the need again."

Andy nodded, letting the thought that he was already looking for his next victim sink in, her stomach churned again. "Are we going to tell Allison about…"

"Yes. Jerry's going to run the case and he's tasked us with breaking the news to Allison."

"Okay…"

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy slowly closed the apartment door behind her; she'd left Allison sobbing, with her neighbour Mrs. Sutcliffe comforting her. Breaking bad news was the part of the job she hated most; she'd struggled with it at first. It hadn't gotten any easier, but at least she wasn't as terrified as she had been the first time she informed a family that their loved one had died.

She took a deep breath as she remembered the heartbroken look on Allison's face when she realised her best friend had been murdered and the guilt that had replaced it as she began to blame herself for not being vigilant with Jennifer's budding online relationship.

"If only I'd gone with her," Allison had repeated as Andy had tried to offer words of support.

Andy had been relieved when Allison had mentioned Mrs. Sutcliffe's name, Sam had quickly gone to find her and brought her back to the apartment to be with Allison.

Sam stood in the corridor outside Allison's apartment, looking through the notes he had written in his notebook. When he heard the door click shut, he looked up from his notes and met Andy's eyes. "How's she doing?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

Andy shrugged her shoulders slightly as she spoke, "As well as anyone can be when they realise their best friend is dead. At least she's got Mrs. Sutcliffe until her parents and Jennifer's parents arrive in the city."

Sam nodded.

"Any news?" Andy asked as she walked towards him, forgetting her anger briefly.

He shook his head, "The crime scene techs are running the scene and some of the others are carrying out a door to door at the houses surrounding the park. But no concrete leads."

Andy walked beside him as they made their way out of the apartment building; she walked through the door that he held open for her, a small smile gracing her lips at his manners. Even though she had hardly spoken to him about anything other than their work all shift, he still held open the door for her. She glanced at her watch, their shift was nearly over.

As if reading her mind Sam spoke, "We'll head back to the Barn, file the paper work we've got and see what, if anything Jerry wants us to do."

Andy nodded before she climbed into the passenger side of the cruiser. "Whoever murdered Jennifer planned it out meticulously," she stated quietly as she fastened her seatbelt.

"He may have planned it meticulously, but what we have to hope is that he made a mistake with his plans and left something somewhere to help us find him," Sam replied as he started the engine and pulled out into the street.

"Hopefully before he finds his next victim. There will be another one, won't there Sam?"

"From what we saw tonight and our conversation with Allison before, he spent a great deal of time grooming Jennifer before putting his plan into action. The problem is; how many more girls has he already groomed, waiting for their first date with Mr. Romance? At the moment he's several steps ahead of us."

"We've just got to catch up with him, then," Andy replied determinedly.

Sam shook his head a small smile playing on his lips, "That's the plan, McNally. Although, it is easier said than done."

"Well I'm determined to catch him before he hurts someone else."

"I hate to burst that bubble, but we might not actually get to work the case. After all it is Jerry's and there will be plenty of homicide detectives and wannabes wanting to play their part in this investigation."

Andy looked at him and gave him her best smile, "But Jerry's your friend, I'm sure you could persuade him that we need to work the investigation."

Sam chuckled and shook his head, "You think smiling at me is going to make me persuade Jerry to let us work the case?"

"It wouldn't hurt and anyway you owe me," she replied sweetly.

"Owe you?"

The smile fell from her face, "I don't have to spell it out, do I?"

Sam instantly knew what she was hinting at and he certainly owed her and if this was one way of beginning to rebuild their friendship after his almost lethal mistake, how could he deny her. "I'm not making any promises," he replied, "I'll speak to Jerry when we return to the Barn."

She nodded, a brilliant smile returning to her face, "Thank you, but you're not forgiven, yet," she reiterated.

"Didn't think I was, McNally," he replied as he drove back towards the Barn.

~~88~~88~~88~~

He sat in front of his computer, chatting with Laura, she had wanted to Skype with him, but he'd told her that his webcam was broken. She believed him. It was so easy to pretend to be someone else on the 'net'. People were so naïve when it came to personal safety and security. He glanced at his avatar and smiled, the picture was perfect for his cover story; the face of the young man that looked at him from the screen looked so innocent. It was the reason why he'd selected the image, he knew that it would appeal to his targets, the image with his words would lull them into believing the persona he had created.

He had been right, Jennifer had trusted him. Trusted him until he'd met her outside the restaurant, he smiled as he recalled her face, the smile falling from her lips when she realised he hadn't been truthful about his appearance. The look of fear that appeared in her eyes when he'd grabbed her arm securely, tugging her into the darkness. The silent scream that tried to escape her throat when he placed the cloth doused with chloroform across her mouth and nose. The peacefulness that graced her features when she succumbed to the darkness, oblivious to the fate that was about to greet her in his lair.

Jennifer had been his first in a while. He'd managed to quell his desires, his needs, but it had become too much for him to deny. He'd succumbed to the urges that had coursed through his body and he'd enjoyed every single second. Now he'd re-ignited his passion he had little desire to extinguish it.

He grinned as his computer beeped with Laura's reply. He quickly typed his response.

A few more days and Laura would be his. He'd already picked her dress and where she would finally rest. Then maybe they would realise that he was back and this time he had even bigger plans.

He glanced at the photo he kept beside his computer, the black and white image of Andrea captured that special summer twelve years ago, before his life fell apart around him. He reached out and touched the glass of the photo frame, his fingers dancing across her face.

She was beautiful and she would be his.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	4. Chapter 3

_I have been catching my writing breath after finishing a Christmas Promise. Here's the next part of Shadows, can't promise when the next update will be, but hopefully not too far away._

_Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review, favourite and follow my story._

_Thanks to dcj who cast her eye over this for me._

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_Chapter 3_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

He relaxed in his chair and carefully studied the photographs in his treasured scrapbook, it catalogued his life. Not his childhood, but the moment when he really started living. He looked at Elise's photograph; she looked so peaceful, as if asleep. However her last few moments had been anything but.

He traced her image with his finger, reliving in his mind's eye the wondrous moment when he observed the last few moments of life seep from her eyes. She had been his first and in fact his most treasured memory. None of the others had lived up to her. They'd tried of course, but they couldn't be Elise.

Although, she came close.

When he'd first seen her she'd been nothing more than a teenager. She had been at the station with her father, hopeless drunk that he'd become. She hadn't captured his imagination then, but now she really had grown into a beauty. She was like Elise, perfect and she would be his. He would just have to perfect his plan to meet her. He didn't think that the Internet would be a suitable web, she was a police officer and she would be suspicious. No, he had to extend his skills, take a step that was more challenging than ever before. But he was ready.

He'd had time to think; to plan. He was finally ready to taunt those who'd subjected him to insignificance all those years ago. They'd regret their decision. He was certain they'd never forget him.

He smiled as he turned the page, moving on to Sophie.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam stood in front of the board that displayed the details in Jennifer's murder. It was the crime scene photograph of her laid out in Moss Park that held his interest. There was something about it that nagged at the deepest corner of his mind, something that was just out of grasp of his memory.

He tilted his head slightly to one side, as if the movement was going to help him to solve the problem of reaching the hidden memory.

"You okay, Sammy?" Oliver asked from the doorway, noticing the way his friend was studying the murder board.

Sam turned his head so he could meet Oliver's gaze from the doorway, he shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "There's something about that picture. I've seen it before."

Oliver walked over to the board and stood beside Sam, he began to study the picture. After a few moments he shook his head, "Not seeing it."

Sam sighed, "Guess I'll remember, eventually."

"How's things with, McNally?" Oliver asked casually, well he hoped it sounded casual.

Sam's eyebrow rose, "Fine."

"Well if you consider fine, McNally giving you the cold shoulder and withering looks, that's fine. But when Zoe gives me those looks I know I'm in the dog house and it's going to take more than a bunch of flowers to get me out of the kennel."

A small smile crossed his lips at the image of Oliver in a dog kennel surfaced in his mind, "I am not in any dog house. McNally and I are partners, nothing else."

Oliver shook his head a look of disbelief etched on his features, "Keep telling yourself that, brother."

Sam shook his head and turned towards the door, "Time for parade."

Oliver nodded and followed Sam, before leaving the room he glanced back at the murder board, something Sam said about the picture registered in his mind. He tried to grasp the thought, but it disappeared as quickly as it surfaced. He shrugged his shoulders and followed Sam out into the corridor. If it was important it would come to him. His stomach growled, his mind shifting to thinking about whether there would be any doughnuts in the parade room.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Laura looked at herself in the mirror; she turned from side to side, taking in her appearance. She'd never considered herself pretty, her nose was too pointy and her cheekbones were too high. The extra twenty pounds she carried didn't help either, but she was happy. That's what she told herself every time she looked in the mirror. It was also her mantra when her roommate, Poppy was working through the single male population of Toronto.

As she looked in the mirror she made a decision. Today was going to be the start of the rest of her life. She had met someone and she was no longer going to live in the shadows, she was going to step out and live her life. That meant she needed to make some changes.

She was going to lose the excess weight and had enrolled in a gym. She was going to have her hair styled. James had said in his messages that she was beautiful as she was, but that didn't stop her from wanting to make an effort. James' interest in her had at first stunned her. She'd reluctantly posted her picture on the dating site after Poppy had insisted that she was wasting her life as a wall flower. She should be out there enjoying her time. 'You're only young once,' Poppy had insisted as she hit the upload button on her online profile.

Laura had felt uneasy at first at the strange emails men had sent her regarding her online profile. But James had been different; his first email had conveyed him as nervous, unsure about the use of online dating. His scenario had been a lot like hers, his friend John had put him up to it. As they exchanged emails they had developed a friendship. They'd exchanged photographs; James had been very complimentary about hers. She'd been amazed by James' picture. She couldn't imagine anyone who looked like they should be on the front page of GQ magazine would want to talk to her. But as he explained he was quiet, shy, wasn't very good at actually talking. Others might have thought he was 'handsome' but he never considered himself that.

James had been talking about finally meeting up. Laura didn't know how she felt about that. She was taking the final step; so far she'd been able to keep him at arm's length. But meeting him face to face; meant that he was going to meet her for real. What if he didn't like her? What if everything he said had been a lie? She shook her head, her reflection following suit, pull yourself together her inner voice ordered. You're young, just like Poppy said, it's time you start living your life. What could possibly go wrong?

~~88~~88~~88~~

The day had been rather slow; Toronto's citizens had been following the laws. Andy sighed as she looked out the window. People were happily getting on with their lives, unaware or even unconcerned that a young woman had been murdered and left in the park for anyone to find.

"McNally?" Sam asked from the driver's seat of their cruiser. She was still uncharacteristically quiet and that unnerved him. Once upon a time he'd loved riding in silence in the cruiser, only acknowledging his partner when necessary. The solitariness of his character had served him well in his undercover assignments. But ever since Andy had barrelled into his life, she'd slowly changed his opinion on silence and now that she was quiet it had unnerved him.

She glanced over to him, "What?"

"You okay?"

Her eyebrow rose, "Fine."

He nodded, not sure whether he wanted to prod her further. He was still trying to edge himself back into her good books and he was sure it was going to be a long process. He was saved from replying by a call to a disturbance at a house. Without a word to him, Andy replied to the dispatcher that they were on their way as Sam flicked on the switch, instantly starting the lights and sirens on their cruiser.

~~88~~88~~88~~

He smiled as he slid the knife back into its sheath. It had taken a long time to find the perfect weapon and now it was his pride and joy. It had also taken him time to perfect his skills; he'd started as a child. He always knew he was different to his classmates. He was always on the outside of society, not quite understanding the unspoken rules. His mother, well if you could call her that, had spent most of her time denying that he existed. As she led a trail of men through their home, he'd spent his childhood hiding in his room, creating his own ways of escaping. His frustrations had developed and he'd learned that the only outlet to reliving them was inflicting pain and discomfort on others. He'd refined his skills on small animals that had been unfortunate enough to cross his path.

It had progressed until he'd met Elise. She'd changed him for the better. She had shown him what life could really be like. He'd never felt anything like it as he sat beside her, watching the life ebb out of her eyes, her breaths becoming shallower until they were nothing more than a distant memory.

He'd been sloppier then. He hadn't thought about what she'd deserved after she'd given herself to him. He'd thrown her to one side, left her to the elements without thinking about the gift she'd given him.

It was afterwards, when he read about her discovery it had occurred to him that he needed to show them some reverence. They deserved to be rewarded for the gift they'd given them. That was when he'd started to look for the dresses. It had taken him months, but eventually he'd found the perfect source. Satisfied, he'd ordered enough for his plans. Sophie had been the first to wear the dress and she'd looked beautiful in the moonlight.

But after his time away, he had had to search for a new dress. It had taken a while, but Jennifer had worn it well. She'd looked so graceful in the white material that framed her body in the park.

Laura would look beautiful too.

~~88~~88~~88~~

She paced nervously outside the restaurant. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She had promised Poppy that she would text to say that everything was going fine. She had never done this before.

She glanced at her watch. James was late. Ten minutes late. Perhaps he wasn't coming. He might have changed his mind. Perhaps he didn't find her as attractive as he'd led her to be.

"Laura," a male voice called behind her.

She turned towards the voice, a smile on her face. She was expecting James, but the smile dropped from her face, a look of confusion replacing it. She tilted her head to one side, analysing the source of the voice. Before she had time to question, his arms slid firmly around her shoulders, guiding her into the side alley that she hadn't noticed was next to the restaurant.

As the darkness enveloped them, his hand moved from her shoulder, quickly moving to grab something from his pocket. Before she had time to pull from his embrace she smelt a sweet sickly aroma as a cloth covered her mouth and nose. She tried to fight, clawing at the hand that firmly held the cloth against her mouth. But within seconds the tendrils of darkness floated before her eyes, the last moments of her terror being replaced by the comfort of sleep.

~~88~~88~~88~~

He watched as her eyes clouded, the fear that had contorted her features relaxed as the chloroform took hold. Carefully he lifted her into his arms, she was slightly heavier than he'd expected. But he managed to carry her to his vehicle; he opened the back of the van and laid her inside. He tenderly brushed her hair from her face.

"Laura, you look lovely. I can't wait for you to wear the dress. You'll be perfect," he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He revelled in her smell, she'd prepared for him. She really was worth the work.

But she still wasn't her.

He was working on how to get to her. Perhaps she'd appreciate his latest gift, he thought as he closed the back doors of the van and walked around to the driver's side.

He tilted his head to one side as he sat behind the steering wheel. Perhaps this time he should leave her a note, or a gift.

He smiled as he thought. She deserved to be loved and he would be the man to answer her dreams.

He turned the key in the ignition. She'd have to wait. Tonight it was Laura's turn and she deserved his full attention.

Andrea would have to wait.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	5. Chapter 4

_I'm sure you all thought I'd dropped off the face of the Earth... Well not quite, but life has been really hectic the last few months and I'm trying to fit writing in around my new schedule. So I can't promise when the next update will be, but I am working on the next part... _

_Thanks as always to Dcj for casting her eyes over this... And I know she for one will not let me leave everyone hanging for too long! :)_

_Have a great day wherever you are,_

_Sairs_

~~88~~88~~88~~

_Shadows from the past _

_Chapter 4_

~~88~~88~~88~~

The sound of humming filtered into her mind as she slowly made her way back to consciousness. She was uncomfortable and everything seemed out of place, she tried to move, to stretch, but she couldn't. Slowly, she opened her eyes, her eyelids felt heavy and it was a struggle to control her movements. The dim light that met her eyes made focusing difficult. Slowly she tried to work out the shapes in the darkness, but there didn't seem to be anything familiar about where she was. Beginning to panic she tried to remember what had happened and where she might be. That's when she heard the cackling and it unnerved her to her very core.

Hearing it, what could only be described as a deranged sort of pleasure, her heart began to pound in her chest as tiny shards of memory began to surface. She inhaled deeply, preparing to scream, but as she tried to open her mouth, she was thwarted by something sealing her lips together, muffling any sound she tried to make.

Slowly she realised she was bound to a chair, her hands tied to the arms of it with brightly coloured ribbons.

The eerie cackling sound was replaced by slow steady footsteps echoing in the darkness, they sounded as if they were getting closer and closer to her. The panic continued to rise and she tried to fight against the constricting ribbons that held her in place.

"Ah, Laura, you're awake," the discombobulated voice echoed.

Laura could do nothing but mumble her pleas for freedom into the gag. Her breath caught as she saw his face appear in the darkness, illuminated by the distant light of a streetlamp. His eyes shone with excitement as he held up a large knife, his head tilting to one side. "You're going to enjoy this, but not as much as I will," he taunted.

He slowly closed his distance, the blade of the knife glinting menacingly as it caught the light.

Laura tried to scream as she hopelessly attempted to free herself from her restraints. Her last moments were filled with sheer terror as she realised her fate.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy tried to act inconspicuously as she watched Jerry talking animatedly to Sam, his hands gesticulating enthusiastically. Andy tried to judge whether Jerry's demeanour indicated if they stood a chance at working on the case. As Jerry glanced towards her desk she quickly busied herself studying the open file she held in her hands, hoping that Jerry hadn't caught her watching them.

A few moments later she peered over the top of her file, but Jerry's office was empty. Before she had a chance to look for them, she heard her name echoing in the bullpen.

"McNally!"

She quickly turned in her chair towards the source of the voice, her eyes finding Sam standing next to Jerry, a cocky grin on his face, "Sir?"

"Better get yourself in here, we've got a case to work," Jerry stated as he shot a look at Sam.

"Really?" Andy couldn't help herself but ask.

"Before I change my mind, McNally," Jerry stated as he turned and headed into the war room.

Andy virtually jumped to her feet and hurried after Sam and Jerry.

"Told you the Swarek charm would work," Sam muttered over her shoulder as he waited for her in the doorway.

Andy rolled her eyes, "Still doesn't get you out of the doghouse."

Sam shrugged, "Didn't expect it to, McNally."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy looked at the notes in the file for what felt like the hundredth time. Her enthusiasm for finding something important was waning. The smell of coffee brought her out of her thoughts; she glanced up and couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at the sight of Sam as he held a cup towards her. After she accepted the cup he lowered himself onto the corner of the desk.

"Any luck?" he asked, before taking a sip from his own mug.

She shook her head, "There doesn't appear to be anything unusual in Jennifer's bank records or phone records. The computer techs can't find anything to lead to John Smith's real identity. All of this," she gestured with her fee hand, "is useless!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe we're just not seeing it yet."

Andy sighed, "Well I'd hope to find something before he does this again, because he will, won't he?"

Sam inhaled deeply before answering, "He certainly wants us to take notice."

She tilted her head to one side, "Because of the way he left Jennifer in the park?"

"He wanted to tell his story."

"And I don't think he'll be done in one chapter, will he?"

Sam shook his head, "Nope, I think he's got a plan and we're unfortunately going to find out what his plan is."

~~88~~88~~88~~

He finished gently arranging Laura's hair so that it fanned out, framing her face. He gently caressed her cheek with his fingertips. "You look beautiful, Laura," he whispered as he carefully slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out a yellow carnation. He gently pulled some of the petals off the flower and placed them in her hair. They had never picked up on his message before, perhaps they would now. Maybe she would, she was definitely more intelligent than the rest of the imbeciles at the Fifteenth. They didn't catch him last time and they didn't have a clue he was watching their every move.

He stood and stepped back from Laura, admiring his work. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, immortalising her image forever. Even if the rest of the world didn't fully appreciate his brilliance, he could revisit his genius time and time again.

Taking one last look at his handiwork he grinned as he turned, slipping into the darkness.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy hurried out of the locker room into the corridor; she had seconds to spare before parade began. She straightened her shirt before quickly gathering her breath and composure. She opened the door and walked confidently into the room, securing an empty chair next to Traci.

"Glad to see you could make it, McNally," Frank Best announced as she sat down.

She threw a smile in his direction as she shrugged her shoulders in apology as her colleagues emitted a quiet chuckle at her reprimand.

"Now that we're all here," Frank started leveling his glance briefly at Andy, "I'll begin with assignments…"

~~88~~88~~88~~

Dov tilted his head to one side as he looked at Andy, his eyes narrowing slightly as he spoke, "What did you do to get to work on the woman in the park case?"

Andy smiled, "I didn't do anything."

"No Swarek did," Traci smiled as she headed out of the parade room.

Andy shot a glare at Traci, who grinned in return, waving briefly before she headed off to find Noelle.

Dov shook his head, "And I'm stuck with speed checking."

"I'm sure you and Oliver will have fun," Andy replied perkily before heading out to find Sam.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy was sifting through a stack of unsolved case reports that matched some of the criteria when Jerry hurried into the room, "Leave what you're doing another body's just been found in Coronation Park."

"Is it a similar M.O.?" Sam asked as he dropped the file he'd been reading on the desk.

Jerry nodded, "Young woman, white dress and left out in the middle of the park."

Andy shook her head, "He wasn't done."

"These types never are, McNally," Jerry replied as he walked out.

"Come on, McNally, you can overthink it all the way to the scene," Sam added from the doorway when she failed to follow him.

"Hmm?"

"Time to move, McNally."

She felt the blush tint her cheeks at the realization that she'd momentarily zoned out, she was sure she was missing something, but however hard she thought or whatever angle she tried she just couldn't work out what it was. "Sorry," she replied sheepishly as she hurried to her feet.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy couldn't help but look at the young woman, who lay, perfectly posed in the lush green grass of Coronation Park. It looked almost as if she were asleep, except her wrists were red where she had been bound at some point. She shook her head and tried to shake the feeling that she was being watched. The tingling sensation had begun the very moment she'd stepped out of the cruiser. She'd glanced at the faces of the crowd, looking for the source of her discomfort, but she hadn't been able to locate it.

"Andy?" Sam asked a tone of concern in his voice.

"Sorry," she replied pulling her gaze from the young woman.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her carefully, she wasn't her usual bubbly self, even if he was in her bad books, she still didn't seem quite right.

She straightened herself before turning towards him and smiled, "Yep, just thinking." She fidgeted with her utility belt as she met his gaze, he was looking at her intensely and it wasn't helping her to shake the feeling that was the cause of her uneasiness. "Do you…"

Sam waited patiently for her to finish her sentence, but she didn't seem to be able to as she shifted uneasily. Something was certainly off with her, more than her being angry with him for leaving her. When it was obvious she wasn't going to finish, he prompted her, "Do I what?"

She tilted her head to one side and shrugged her shoulders before launching her sentence quickly into the air, "Do you feel like we're being watched?"

If he didn't realize how serious she was being he would have been tempted to chuckle at the absurdity of that statement, "You mean apart from the Lookie Lous?"

She glanced over at the crowd, dismissing them again, "I know this sounds… irrational, but it's the same feeling I had the other night when we found Jennifer."

Sam smiled, "That was a cat…"

She rolled her eyes before glaring at him, "But what if it wasn't the cat, what if whoever is doing this is watching us? What if it is one of the Lookie Lous? What if watching us is giving him a thrill!"

"That's why the techs have taken photographs of the crowd, just in case he's there."

"But what if he isn't in the crowd?"

"Do you think he's hiding up a tree?" Sam almost regretted instantly the sentence as it slid from his lips.

"If you're going to make fun of me!" she sputtered, anger beginning to course through her veins, she was ready to storm off, but his hand resting on her shoulder held her in place.

"Andy," he started, "I'm not making fun of you, but seriously if he's not in the crowd, where do you think he'd be?"

She took a calming breath, before swiftly lifting her shoulder, tipping his hand from where it had been resting. Then she slowly turned, looking at their surroundings. The only buildings were high rises in the distance and a few park buildings. "Well, the high rises would be too far away…" She spotted someone sitting in the distance on some bleachers near one of the sports fields. "How about over there?" She nodded in the direction of the bleachers. "Seems rather an odd time to be sitting there…" She squinted trying to focus, "Has he got binoculars?"

Sam followed her gaze, noticing the distant figure; he did appear to have something held up to his eyes. "I think he could have. You walk that way and head in from the front. I'll go the other way and we'll see if we can have a chat with our voyeur."

Andy nodded and casually headed off in the direction Sam had indicated.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Maybe she isn't as clever as I thought, he sighed as he watched them walk away from the crime scene, heading towards some poor citizen who was minding his own business sitting on a bleacher in the middle of a park.

After a moment he smiled, none of the others had spotted the man though, so maybe she was as worthy as he hoped. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw them talk to the man; it was so easy to play them. It always had been, they'd never find out who he was. It was always an effort to fit in, he'd never been the same as everyone else, but he'd perfected his act. He even maintained friendships. Drinking at the Penny had at times been intolerable, but he had to keep up the façade, if he didn't then his plan wouldn't work.

He blended in, it was something he'd worked hard to achieve and he'd managed it. No one ever gave him a second glance, he grinned, she'd never work out it was him until it was too late.

~~88~~88~~88~~


End file.
